mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andlaw99
Hi Andlaw99 -- we are excited to have Mayberry Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi Andlaw99, I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Tlk 21:58, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Admin Position? Curious.. do you have an admin position open? I would love to be able to create an awesome main page!! Let me know :) If you want to see my edits, check out the True Blood Wiki, you can see I'm the #1 editor on that page, so I'm on the up and up :) Buffymybasset The Main Page Well, I got some of it figured out... I couldn't get the other categories (Featured Character, Featured Video) etc to work/align correctly for some reason, so I will work on it again later :) BuffymyBasset hyperlinks Hi Andlaw99! Thank you for the complement! Sorry that I wasn't putting the links in. :-( I'll do that now. Also, why is the main page blocked from editing? Thanks! EllieWalker 10:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Yes, I've always wanted to be an admin if the wiki isn't to hard to work on. I don't know to much computer code. I know the basics of what admins do, but what are some details? EllieWalker 18:21, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::yes, it does sound interesting. Two questions though, do you have to be on the wiki every day? Also, like I've said, I know some computer code, but not a huge amount. Is that a problem? I do like that there doesn't seem to be any vandalism, it makes the admin job look a little easier. Is there anything else I should look at? EllieWalker 19:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Wow! Thanks! EllieWalker 19:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just letting you know... If you see anything off centered, or un-aligned on the main page, it's just that I'm currently working on it :) Buffy. ---- So, how does it look so far? :) Buffy Just to let you know, I changed the "Shows" link to the page with all the spinoffs... since clicking on the main image "Stroll into Mayberry" takes you to episodes. Will that work? Buffy ----- Also, I have live streaming news under "The Mayberry Gazette" section now. Anytime news is updated on Google, it will automatically update it here :) Buffy a few things Hey Andlaw99! I have a few questions: 1: Is there a page where the users can talk about things concerning this wiki? 2: I find when I'm trying to get to episode pages, I can't get to the page because they are all numbered and I don't know the numbers. Is there anyway to change that or do you have to move all the pages? If you have to move them, never mind! 3: Also, does this wiki have a spell checker? 4: one more thing, how do you make templates? sorry for the long and confusing paragraph! EllieWalker 17:07, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ----- I maybe can help on a few things you were asking... 1) As far as talking, I think the best bet for now is still leaving messages on the talk page. I don't mind messages :) If I need to say something to both of you, I just copy and paste the same message to both of you. 2) I've noticed the same things about the episodes.. it is more difficult to edit when the episodes are numbered, unfortunately, I think they have to stay that way...Unless we want to make a new page for every episode...and I don't think any of us want that lol. 3) Have you ever used Firefox? It's a browser like Internet Explorer, but it has a built in spell checker.. I like using Firefox instead of IE. 4) Templates vary...you can browse other Wiki's..and when you see a template you like, click "edit" then "source" to get the code. You want to come back to our page, click on "Add a new page" and name it "Template:Episodes" or "Template:Character" The page has to have the word "Template:" in front. If you want to change the colors, this is the page I use: http://www.computerhope.com/htmcolor.htm If you need any help making them, let me know via my own message page. Buffy admin Hey Andlaw99! Long time no edit! This is Gleeful4ever!. I used to be EllieWalker. Could you de-admin the EllieWalker account and promote me again? thanks in advance! Gleeful4ever! 17:50, April 9, 2011 (UTC) When you return When you return, I think you will be VERY pleased with how far the Andy Wiki has come! :) Me and Gleeful4ever have worked so hard! But, I LOVE this wiki! Thanks for creating it! 14:44, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat I'm so sorry that you lost a family member. Thank you for taking out the time to remember us here! :) I love this wiki and I know Gleeful does too. I would love for the status change. Come back and visit us one day! 02:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- I am also very sorry you lost a family member! :-( I know it is very tragic. I would love to be a beaurcrat! However, since Buffy was the very first, I think she should deffinatly get it, and I'll just wait. I'm fine with being an admin! When we show up in the Spotlight and get busier, then maybe I'll ask Buffy to promote me, if that is ok with both of you! Thank you for the invitation! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 05:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sure thing! :-) Thanks! --I'm gleeful ♥ How 'bout you? 06:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Doing my best to keep it up-to-date :) 22:23, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Spike in Wiki views I noticed there was a LARGE spike in our page views from May 6-8th. I imagine it's from the news of George Lindsey's death :( I noticed almost 5,000+ views on the 8th! That is amazing for us!! WOO HOO!!! QueenBuffy- Bureaucrat and Wikia Councilor That's awesome news for Mayberry Wiki! Maybe we'll find some new fans! By the way, my wife bumped into a guy at a drugstore Friday who had just attended the funeral in Nashville and had apparently driven in from out of town. Ray Stevens sang "Everything Is Beautiful". The burial was yesterday in Jasper, Alabama. --Andlaw99 22:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) working on.... I am currently trying to contact people and get affiliates! It will help promote our site, as well as the other's that agree! It would sorta look like this once done HERE Neat huh! -- 19:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hope I get some bites! :) -- 21:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :I got us a Twitter page!! WOO HOOO! 23:24, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :We had over 15,000+ views yesterday!!! If we could just keep them up! Maybe now people are aware of the site and will come visit it more often! I also requested us another spotlight section :) 18:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :Oh that is awesome. I will DEFINITELY shoot him over an email!!! Thanks! I will keep you posted! 23:20, July 4, 2012 (UTC) :I emailed him!! I will message Keith (Col. Harvey) and ask if he knows of any other websites also) Queeny. Something else I am working on If you look at the bottom of this page HERE you will see a template to various different vampire wiki's. I am trying to find a staff member who can give me a list of Classic TV shows with high visitor volume, where we can do the same... but of course it wouldn't be about vampires.. it would be a template with Classic show wiki's where we can cross-promote within wikia itself :) -- 23:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Quick reminder/Note When you upload an image, don't forget to categorize them. If you are unsure, this is how: 1) Click the magnifying glass (the small white one) on the bottom right of the uploaded image. 2) Once it's opened, click Edit. 3) At the bottom, you will see "Add Category". 4) There, you will be able to add Image categories. We usually use (Image (character)), (Image (actor)), (Image (Andy Taylor)), which ever one pertains to the actual image itself. Once you start typing in "Image..." choices will pop up for you to choose. Here is a pic to help explain. If you need more help, let me know. I went back and did most of your actor pics you uploaded. Also, we need to somewhere add a "Fairuse" template for pics. Instead of going back and adding a fairuse license to EVERY single image, I will create a page that states we use each image by the Fairuse Licensing act in the USA. -- 22:16, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::No worries, should have told ya sooner :) Hope we can keep up the numbers, we had about 14K yesterday! Quick help Can you remember the episode where Barney shows Andy "The Art of Unarmed Self-Defense"... where he uses a ruler and attempts 3 different moves on Andy? I have a behind the scenes shot of that, but can't remember which episode it goes to. 20:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks!!! I agree, SOOOO funny! :) QueenBuffy. YAY! :) 02:11, August 23, 2012 (UTC) ::You know I love this Wiki!! :) Always devoted!-Buffster :::Love it! I will show it to my dad and my step-mom, since they are going this year. If I do get to go next year maybe we can all meet up for lunch at the Snappy Lunch cafe!! :) Buffy. Hi Hi there! I have a wiki that would like to affiliate with this one! Please check it out, it's kinda small, but most of the users are nice, and we need some help getting more! Thanks for your time =) Affiliate No problem :) 23:58, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Floorplan Love!!! Wish the image was larger so we could see it better :) 16:55, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Check it out! :) My dad at Mayberry days! Mayberry Days Blog 22:38, October 14, 2012 (UTC) huge undertaking.. So I am thinking about getting the Gomer Pyle USMC dvd's and start to work on the wiki- filling in all that shows info... large undertaking right?.. but I think it needs to be done eventually :) 05:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Check it out Check out my new article on The Wildcats I made. I'm so proud of it! :) 00:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Did you notice? Did you see this video I found online? What a gem! It's so funny too. TAGS Special 16:36, March 25, 2013 (UTC) So Excited! I look at our page views almost daily, and for Dec 5th we had 5,188 visitors!! I hope the page continues and continues to grow!! Also, I have a friend who is going to help us with all that "Fluid Layout" stuff that just came out from Wikia. I'm going to have him set the coding so that our page will look exactly the same. :) 17:57, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you so much! I love this Wiki. I can edit without drama of others and I'm deep into something I adore... TAGS! :) 21:05, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello! More good news here.. I've FINALLY made infoboxes for locations!!! I will slowly be adding them. Here is one completed tonight All Soul's Church. :) 09:21, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :I've been meaning to buy that 50th Anniv. set too! There are some cute/touching moments in that movie. I like when Andy and Barney start humming/singing good ol'14 A on the porch. :( Can't wait to see what you add! 23:45, January 26, 2014 (UTC) FB Just thought I'd share some awesome news! For some reason Facebook promoted our Wiki's Facebook page! We now have over 3,000 "likes"!!! Amazing right?! :) 18:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Categorical restructuring Hey :) So a funny thing happened when I was watching a late-night epiosde of TAGS. I thought I heard the words "Law and Order" at the beginning of "TV or Not TV" and wondered if this wiki could get some SEO "height" out of that term. "Wouldn't it be cool," I said to myself, "if people Googled Law and Order and saw this wiki high on the list?" So I wrote the article and ... couldn't find a category to put it into. I made one and then ... couldn't find a parent category to hook it into. And before I knew what was happening, I had mostly cleared your list and had developed a genuine category tree, branching off of Category:Browse. I went a li'l crazy, cause it's late Saturday night and I was editing in my free time. This wasn't, in other words, the act of a FANDOM employee -- just a TAGS fan trying to give the wiki a li'l more structure than it had before. Take a look at and to see what I've been up to. The basic notion behind my categorical changes was just to separate the in-universe articles from the behind-the-scenes articles so that it was a little clearer where to put new pages. I really hope you like it. It seems a lot clearer to me. But I could be crazy. And again, this isn't FANDOM trying to force something on you. This is just me personally as a TAGS fan trying to build a pipeline for better contributions. If you hate it, obviously feel free to revert what you dislike. -- CzechOut 07:17, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Hello from the Tommy Westphall Universe Hello. I am Lady Aleena, admin of the Tommy Westphall Universe wiki. The Tommy Westphall Universe (TWU) contains over 400 connected television series including all of those in the Mayberry universe. I would like to build a bridge between our communities by offering a place for non-canon live-action crossovers to be cataloged. In that way, your wiki here can remain free of the insanity that is the TWU. Will you ever go up the spin-off chain and include Make Room for Daddy/''The Danny Thomas Show'', the "daddy" of all of Mayberry? Will you include the brothers of TAGS: The Joey Bishop Show, The Bill Dana Show, and Make Room for Granddaddy? Did you know TAGS crossed over with TJBS? Will you be including the three crossover series Here's Lucy, The New Andy Griffith Show, and It's Garry Shandling's Show? I wish all of those series had wikis, but they do not. Do you really want all of that cluttering up your wiki here? If not, they have a home in the TWU. I hope to gain an editor or two to expand and maintain the Mayberry articles on the TWU wiki and maybe make them an unofficial part of this wiki. The Mayberry articles need the attention of people who know more about them then I do. So, if you are willing to help me out, I would be grateful. So please come on over. You can start at The Andy Griffith Show on the TWU to see what we have. I would have made this discussion more general to all of your editors, I just did not know where to post it. Keeping track of an always expanding non-canon universe is difficult, especially when I know nothing about more than half the series in it. Lady Aleena (talk) 06:10, October 18, 2017 (UTC) cc: QueenBuffy Billy Halop Billy Halop was on Andy Griffith in The Big House, not The Manhunt. 02:33, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Anthony Sizemore David Browning My dad heard last night that David Browning is retiring from acting (and obviously from playing Barney at Mayberry Days) :( This October will be my first time going, and he won't be there! Go figure lol :( 17:48, February 17, 2018 (UTC) New Editor I can't stand the new editor on Wikia. Is that system wide, or something just here? 18:56, April 17, 2018 (UTC) :Like this... it like, pops out of the screen now. If that makes sense. lol ::Thank you!!! I'll change it now and delete the pic!:) 10 years!!! WOW!! That is AWESOME! Can you remind me, so I can post something on the FB page?!?!?!? We've done so much on here.. I'm proud of us! We went from nothing basically, to so much information. We also have almost 5,000 visits a day. As Gome' would say, "WELL GOOLLEEE!" LOL 18:37, August 19, 2018 (UTC) :I'm going to set my alarm to remind me on my calender to post something about the 10th year anniv!!!! 03:18, August 27, 2018 (UTC) anniversary 5 days is the anniversary of our page!!!!!! I marked it on my calendar so I'll remember to post it on the FB page! :) 22:55, September 25, 2018 (UTC) Ron Howard Is that the one from when Andy died? 21:48, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Ron Howard part 2 No way?! And my dad was supposed to go!!! Let me have a look see!! 22:34, September 28, 2018 (UTC) 10th Anniv.!!! I'm about to make a special picture to post on our FB page!!! And one for the slider on the front page!! :) So exciting!!! This is the only Wikia page I NEVER wanted to give up on!! Ok, finished the post on our FB page, and check out the front slider image.. its link is to this: https://mayberry.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:QueenBuffy/10th_Year_Anniversary! 14:57, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::It was def worth celebrating!!! :D 15:57, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Just glad to help. Really enjoy the trivia ans such. Thanks It just stopped me from editing. LEGOCITY73 Hi It just barred me from editing LEGOCITY73 hello! Hi. I am very excited to be part of this Wikia. I have had a lot of experience across Fandom, and I would like to apply for administrator. I know what the administrators and moderators are supposed to do, and I believe I am ready for this position.